Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for opening and closing a fuel door, and more particularly, to a structure for opening and closing a fuel door, which is capable of preventing an operational defect during an operation of opening and closing a fuel door, and simplifying an operational structure.
Description of Related Art
In general, a cap is mounted on a fuel inlet, and a fuel door is mounted on an outer panel of a vehicle body and configured to be opened and closed manually or automatically so that the fuel inlet is exposed to the outside for refueling a vehicle.
The fuel door for a vehicle in the related art is rotatably and hingedly connected to one side of a circular housing formed in the outer panel that constitutes the vehicle body, and a catcher is provided at the other side of the housing and selectively coupled to the fuel door so as to fix the fuel door to the housing.
Here, the catcher is a device for opening and closing the fuel door. The catcher is selectively coupled to the fuel door by a rotation of the fuel door so as to maintain a closed state of the fuel door, and the catcher is connected to a cable in the interior of the vehicle so as to allow the fuel door to be unlocked and popped up by a manipulation of a driver.
However, in the case of the structure for opening and closing the fuel door in the related art, since a rod, which is connected with the cable in the interior of the vehicle and provided with an elastic member having elastic force, is frequently operated to open and close the fuel door, there is a problem in that an operation of opening and closing the fuel door cannot be smoothly carried out, and as a result, durability and marketability deteriorate.
Because of a continuous load of elastic force, a panel formed at a rear side of the door is pushed by the elastic force, which causes deformation of a pop-up rod coupled to the panel as well as deformation of a shape of the panel, and as a result, there is a problem in that an operational defect and an external appearance defect occur.
Because of the deformation of the panel, there is a problem in that the fuel door having the panel is also deformed, which causes deterioration in aesthetic external appearance.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.